


anywhere away with you

by transit (dollyeo)



Series: Actor/Manager AU [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Genderbending, Kid Fic, Married Life, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/pseuds/transit
Summary: “What are we gonna do for your birthday, mom?”





	anywhere away with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelaziesthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/gifts).



“What are we gonna do for your birthday, mom?”

Wonwoo pauses as he mashes up pieces of fruit in a small Hello Kitty bowl, attention diverted from the bananas and avocados he’s been struggling with for the past five minutes. It’s been a while since he’s had to do this, slowly expanding beyond formula milk and into chewable food items now, but the pets hate the sound of the food processor and go crazy every time Wonwoo takes it out of the kitchen cabinet. Soonyoung’s begged off mashing and cutting duties while he’s on break, if only because she has an irrational fear that their youngest will turn out to have a mother complex the size of Bongki’s if she keeps looking at Soonyoung as her main source of sustenance. Even now, long after Soonyoung’s stopped regularly breastfeeding, Soojin still keeps rubbing her cheek against her chest and whimpering every time she’s spoonfed mushy peas and vegetables instead. Wonwoo doesn’t blame Soojin for the stubbornness. He can commiserate with being denied the wonder of Soonyoung’s breasts enough to feel her pain.

Soonyoung, ever unsympathetic and oblivious to his and Soojin’s woes, looks up from her breakfast of spreadsheets and an egg toast sandwich she’d guilt-tripped Bongki into buying for her from the street vendor a couple of blocks away. “Why?” Soonyoung asks, squinting at Bongsun. “Were you thinking of inviting someone over for dinner? I keep telling you, it’s not romantic for kids your age to bring your girlfriend along to family dates.”

“I’m not dating anyone!” Bongsun protests hotly, his ears red. “And if I were, I wouldn’t take her to meet _dad_.”

“It’s true,” says Bongki, somberly, as he blows on his bowl of soup in one hand, Soojin cradled to his chest with his other arm. “Last time he had a crush on someone, it turned out she was dad’s fan and kept bugging us if she could meet him.” He makes a face, shuddering. “It was super annoying.”

Soonyoung turns around to look at Wonwoo, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face even as she tries her best to look scandalized. There’s a reason only one of them’s an actor around here, and Wonwoo dutifully ignores her loud gasp and wide eyes, no matter how cute it is. “Jeon Wonwoo!” She exclaims. “Your fans are getting younger and more aggressive by the day, I see. What would your agency say?”

Wonwoo sighs, putting the bowl down and washing his hands in the sink. “Can someone pass me the empty milk bottles on the table please?”

The legs of a dining chair scrape harshly against the floor, and Wonwoo winces at the abuse their tiles have endured over the years. It’s Bongsun that hands him the items, looking equal parts sheepish and regretful he’s even opened this can of worms. Wonwoo pointedly doesn’t talk about how Bongsun _hadn’t_ brought the girl he’d been waxing poetic about last summer over to meet him, but he _had_ begged Wonwoo for a signature on a scrap of notebook paper he’d torn off in his hurry. _My love life is on the line here, dad_ , Bongsun had bemoaned, eyes watery with fake tears. _You_ have _to give me your autograph_!

Soonyoung would probably laugh at both of them if she’d found out, and then sulk a little about it when she’s in one of her mercurial bad moods. She’s always said, time and again, that she doesn’t really care about his fans outside of the income they pad his bank account with, but even decades and three children later, she still finds ways to be cute and unreasonable at the same time. It’s a trait he wishes she’d shown him more of when they were younger, but now it just makes him shake his head and sigh.

“I bet dad’s planning something big,” says Bongsun. “Where are you taking us? Are we going to the beach? Or maybe Everland?” He tilts his head the way Soonyoung does whenever she’s trying to be cute when she’s being overly curious, looking up at Wonwoo with innocent eyes. “Or maybe we’re going abroad this time?”

“You two have cram school,” says Wonwoo, rolling his eyes as he rinses the milk bottles. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Bongsun narrows his eyes, dissatisfied with Wonwoo’s answer. “You didn’t say anything about you two and Soojin, though. What are you up to, dad?”

“Does no one in this family care to ask for _my_ thoughts on spending my birthday _alone_?” Soonyoung asks, drily.

“Impossible,” says Bongsun. “You’d call and message us all the time after the first two hours. You’d crack if you were all by yourself, mom.”

“I’m not the one who has a recorded episode of crying for his mom when he was in a variety show as a kid,” says Soonyoung.

“That was Bongki!”

“No,” says Bongki, “pretty sure you were crying in the car too.”

Wonwoo hands Bongsun the clean bottles to wipe off to shut him up, then meets Soonyoung’s raised eyebrows with a contemplative look. “I was thinking of taking your mother to Jeju this season,” he says, drying his hands on the kitchen towel by the rack. Soonyoung’s eyebrows shoot up even higher, clearly the first time she’s heard it. “We can leave Soojin with your aunt—”

“ _No_ ,” Bongsun vehemently protests. “ _Absolutely not_. Last time we let you two go on a romantic vacation, you came back with _this_ —” He points at Soojin, who’s still gnawing on Bongki’s shirt as Bongki tries to distract her with a spoonful of his own soup. “— and I am _not_ gonna be stuck helping change diapers and sleeping over at other people’s houses the minute the crying fits and temper tantrums start.”

“What’s wrong with your sister?” Wonwoo asks, affronted. He takes Soojin from Bongki, pressing a kiss to her brow as she focuses her attention on tugging and chewing on her hair instead. “She’s an angel.”

Bongsun looks unconvinced, even as Wonwoo lifts Soojin’s tiny right hand up to wave at him. “If I’d known being around the house less would get me a sister, I would have studied at home instead of playing football,” Bongsun despairs.

“No one really wants to know anything about their parents’ sex lives, dad,” says Bongki, equally disgusted. “Especially now that we know how babies are made.”

Soojin’s face scrunches up, disgruntled as Bongsun starts teasing her by flicking drops of water at her nose. It doesn’t take long before she’s bawling, cheeks red and eyes watery as she tucks her face into Wonwoo’s neck, shielding herself from Bongsun’s attack; Soonyoung reaches out to smack Bongsun’s back, exasperated, and on cue Pompom runs back into the dining room to bark and yell at some imaginary assailant evil enough to offend the tiny, helpless addition to their family.

“Yah! Stop teasing her, Jeon Bongsun,” Soonyoung scolds him. “You should be nicer to your little sister!”

“Why is it always _my_ fault?” Bongsun squawks. “Can’t we just return her back to wherever she crawled out of?”

“I don’t think she’s old enough to understand that joke,” says Bongki, sipping calmly at the rest of his soup as Soonyoung smacks Bongsun again and Wonwoo tries to get Soojin to calm down enough to finally eat her own fill of breakfast.

Still, long after the chaos has subsided, the twins in school and Soojin peacefully asleep in her crib, Wonwoo lets Soonyoung nestle against his chest on the sofa and thinks that maybe Soonyoung might have a point. Maybe she _does_ need a bit of time to herself.

“I won’t get mad if you wanted to spend an entire day at a spa or a resort,” he tells her, stroking her hip with his thumb as she sleepily blinks at the TV. “I can always take care of the kids while you’re away.”

“That’s sweet, but you’d burn down the house and traumatize the baby irreparably with only those two around,” says Soonyoung.

“I’ve survived housesitting lots of times,” Wonwoo protests. “We’ve been on Return of Superman how many times!”

“Still entertaining to watch, but I’d give more credit to Mingyu and Jihoon,” says Soonyoung. She laughs at his offended face, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “I’m fine with staying at home with you and having a nice dinner with our kids, no matter how annoying they can get sometimes.”

“They get that from you,” says Wonwoo. He tightens his arm around her stomach, unsure. “I think I can still ask around if there are any good packages for the summer—”

“Wonwoo, I just want to have boring, married sex with you on my birthday,” says Soonyoung, exasperated. “Stop trying to convince me otherwise.”

“Don’t let Bongsun hear you say that,” says Wonwoo.

Soonyoung kisses him, hard, and for a long time Wonwoo doesn’t think about anything else, head too dizzy and full of her.

At least, until Soojin wakes up and starts crying again, but lots of things can happen in between that. They’ve got an hour and the house to themselves— it’s taken less than that to make Soojin, after all.


End file.
